Articles such as bars of soap which require some protection and brand identification but which do not justify expensive and elaborate packaging may be packed in a paper wrapper. As a support for the thin paper wrapper, to allow a clean neat fold of the ends of the wrapper in a controlled manner on an automatic wrapping line, and also to stabilise the bars when they are packed or stacked, there may be a thicker paper or card inner liner within the wrapper. The liner takes the form of a simple rectangular sheet approximately equal in length to the article and wrapped around it is an encasing tube. Such an inner liner also serves the purpose of simplifying the wrapping of articles with curved or otherwise non-planar faces, and with the convex surfaces often adopted in bars of soap the liner forms an air space around the ends of the bar, which provides added protection.